


The Day The Magus Met The RFA

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Crossover, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: A simple crossover with my absolute favorite series that manga and anime have ever produced. (Except Inuyasha that's on a whole other tier)





	The Day The Magus Met The RFA

Chise had been practicing her magic for a while, getting used to how much she had to pour into the ginger and mugswort until she had obtained the slightly shimmery purple she had been so desperately trying for, if the 23 test tubes beside her was any hint of how much she obsessed over it today. Finally, she had a potion that would help with the anxiety a local village woman had been complaining of for the last week.

A buzz from her phone alerted her to a new message, was it Elias? She chuckled at the thought and shook her head, why would he need a phone when he usually sent her messages through the Fae or small robins made of his magic? But nevertheless she rolled her phone on, giving a wide smile when she saw a new chatroom for mystic messenger had popped open, she was on Zen's route for the third time, and he was just settling down for the night and was looking to tell her Goodnight.

Zen: Chise, I know this is sudden but I need to tell you something important.

Chise: What could that be lovely Zen? 

She glanced from her phone uttering an excited squeak, she absolutely loves this game and Elias himself couldn't figure out why. Maybe that's why he left for the day? Anyway her attention was drawn from her thoughts with a flurry of messages.

Zen: I...I wanted to say  
Zen: That you're a really charming woman  
Zen:You're my princess, my friend, and my angel  
Zen:I love you so much  
Zen: Thank you for staying with me through everything.

Her breath caught as she held her phone to her chest muttering what an adorable guy Zen really was, and how she wished he could have existed for a mere moment. She loved Elias wholeheartedly but, there was times when she wondered about their relationship, and this was merely a way of feeling the true, certain bliss wasn't it? She worried her lip before returning to her phone.

Chise:Zenny, you're too sweet! I hope you know exactly what you're getting into, I'm not really normal myself.

She grinned at just how far from normal she was, a Japanese redhead was rare enough, but being a Magus and a "Queen Bee" for the Fae was also something entirely different. She gave a soft laugh at just how ridiculous it would be to have a normal relationship with a normal person like Zen. She was so glad this was a game, despite having played all the other routes and characters hundreds of times. 

Zen:I know you're not normal, but remember everyone has a few oddities themselves. People have no concept of what normal is, and certainly such a thing can no longer exist right? 

She couldn't help but to smile as she scrolled down the wall of text giving a relieved hum of thought. If only people were as thoughtful as Zen the world would work alot smoother. She sighed seeing the chatroom come to an end, her heart sinking like lead as she put her lips to her phone case whispering a soft "Sleep well Zenny".

Elias looked over his little apprentice his pupils darkening as he laid a hand to her shoulder chuckling when she shrieked. "Chise, I'm sorry for scaring you but I felt a flare in your magic and Ruth said you were... fangirling I believe the term is?"

Chise blushed a deep rose hue before grinning at the Magus. "I'm fine, I was just saying goodnight to one of my favorite characters who reminded me to be grateful for what I have." She laced their fingers together, resting against his chest. "I love you Elias."

"I love you too Chise, let's thank that character someday, but for now Lady Silver has tea and cakes ready for our snack." He gave a toothy grin as he nuzzled into her scarlet hair enjoying the scent surrounding her with a rumbling purr.

"That sounds pretty good right now, we shouldn't keep her waiting, we can cuddle later though!" She grins tugging him up the stairs towards their waiting house brownie.

"Definitely, and Chise who is Daddy Jumin?"


End file.
